ReEntry, Sequel to Exit
by pinkcat4569
Summary: After "Exit,"  Jess is convinced Becker is dead.  The team go in to recover the body and they find a surprise.


Title: Re-Entry, Sequel to Exit (Chapter 40, Becker/Jess Drabble Collection)

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: After "Exit," Jess is convinced Becker is dead. The team go in to recover the body, and they find a surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Sequel to 100 word drabble "Exit," for Primeval 100 Challenge "Cliffhanger." I had to write myself a solution, and for anyone who wants to read it, here it is. Starts right after Exit, may want to read or re-read it first.

577 words, B/J pre-relationship

Re-entry

"Becker!" screamed Jess, pounding on the door.

Matt and Connor ran to her.

"The t-Rex has Becker! We're locked out!" she screamed.

"I'll try to lift lockdown," said Connor, punching keys on his laptop.

Jess cried uncontrollably. "He's dead! Oh, my God, he's dead!" she screamed.

Matt held her, trying not to cry himself. "Connor?"

He shook his head, but continued punching keys.

Matt gestured to some soldiers. Abby and Emily ran over, taking Jess in their arms. Matt used the moment to tell one of the soldiers, "Do not let Jess inside. It's going to be bad."

The man nodded.

"Got it," said Connor.

Jess tore out of Emily's arms, as the door lifted. Immediately, she was intercepted by the soldier.

"No! I need to get to Becker!"

"No, Miss Parker! Please, you don't want to go in there!"

"He's right, Jess," said Abby, softly. "I'm so sorry." She was crying.

Jess broke down, and sobbed.

"What the hell!" cried Matt from inside.

"Never seen a knocked-out t-Rex before, Anderson?" said a sexy, smooth voice that Jess immediately reacted to.

"Becker!" she screamed.

The soldier, with a huge smile, released her, and she ran into Becker's arms.

His shirt was torn, he was scratched up, his hands and arms were bleeding, and his tac vest was bitten to shreds.

"I'm alright," he whispered, holding her.

She kissed him. "I love you, too."

"Too?" asked Abby, smirking.

Becker looked into Jess' eyes. "Yes, Abigail, I told Jess I loved her."

"Aww," said Connor.

Jess blushed. "It's alright. Heat of the moment..."

Becker shushed her. "I meant it. I love you, Jess."

She smiled, and their lips met for a long, tender kiss.

The soldiers patted him on the back, Emily and Abby hugged him, but through it all, Jess kept hold around his waist.

"We should get you checked," she said.

"I'm just bruised, and a little scratched."

"That thing had you in its mouth!"

"Through my tac vest. I love that thing, by the way."

"You were unarmed!" cried Jess. "How did you defeat it?"

"Wait, unarmed? Dude, you are Action Man!"

Becker laughed. "I kicked, hit, punched, and even head-butted it. In the end, I didn't save me, it was the t-Rex. I guess it was feeling playful, it dragged me back toward Ops, and luckily, my EMD."

Jess sighed. "Thank God." She hugged him again. "I thought you were dead."

"So did I."

"You should get checked out," said Matt. "We'll take care of the Rex."

"Thanks, I'm kind of sick of the thing," said Becker.

Jess laughed. Then she burst out crying. "I thought you were dead," she repeated.

Becker wiped her eyes, and kissed her.

"So did I, Jess. Put lots of things in perspective. I need you. I love you. I want to be with you."

She hugged him even tighter. "I love you so much, and I want to be with you too. Always."

He smiled. "Good. So...dinner, tonight?"

She smiled and nodded. "At the very least."

He smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

"After you get the OK from medical."

"Already bossing me around?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled. "Yes, and here's another command: don't ever do that to me again!"

He looked at her, rubbing her cheek. "I won't, Jess. I'm lucky to be alive. I won't waste it."

She grinned. "Good." She took his hand and led him to the medics.

The End

Sorry, I NEED happy endings! About the title, Exit was about B/J trying to exit the ARC to freedom, and also about Becker's (assumed) exit from life. So, Re-Entry was all I could think of for his re-entrance into life, even though he was just assumed dead.


End file.
